All is Fair at Love and War
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ go at the same high school so every things going to be alright, right? Wrong! The newest member of the PPGZ, Jaz, always has dreams of the newest Ruff, Blayze. Why is there a white guy (so racist!) and spider guy appearing in front of Ken?
1. Alias

Momoko POV

*Beep* *Beep*

"Ugh," I said groggingly, turning off my pesty alarm clock.

It has been two years since we defeated HIM. We also gained a new member whom the Professor hid from us, Jazmine Utonium. She was also hit but managed to prevent transforming. She's got light violet eyes, long brown hair in a braid, and fair skin. She's the youngest by a few months. She and Ken are best friends. Jaz is as smart as her brother, but she begged Professor to let her go to school with us. Anyway, there aren't many crimes any more unless you include nuisances like the Gang Greengang, Amoeba Boys, and Mojo.

"Ko-chan, you'll be late for school! Come on!" My little sister said, getting my clothes ready.

"Thanks, Iko-chan."

* * *

Brick POV

"Mama, do we have to?"

"Yes, you do , mojo. Now, Boomer, your name is?"

"Shin."

"Good, mojo. Butch?"

"Hayato."

"Mojo, very nice. Brick?"

"Yamato."

"Alright, mojo. Blayze?"

"Kaito."

Blaze is our older brother. Well, as a ruff, we are older than him, but living on this earth, he's a year older than us. Mojo made us older, by the way. We have to go to crappy high school. This will _so_ suck.

* * *

A/N

Shin means gentleman, Hayato means falcon and person, Yamato means great and harmony, while Kaito means sea, ocean, soar, and fly. Note all of these name meanings especially Blayze's.


	2. No

Jaz (Bunny) POV

"Papa, stop worrying. I'll be fine. I've been doing this for two years," I said, eating my bacon and eggs.

"Jaz, you're turning fifteen this year. There are more dangers now because of that," Papa replied, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll stick with Kaoru all day. Remember her dad's a famous wrestler," I pointed out, standing up.

"I suppose. Have a fun day at school, Lily."

"Papa, I'm not my mom."

"Sorry, Jaz. You look so much like her."

"I know. Bye, Papa. Bye, Ken."

"Bye, sis!" Ken replied, hugging me with Poochi yapping at our feet playfully.

I laughed. "Bye Poochi."

"Bye, Jaz," Papa said, hugging me after Ken.

I left for school on my scooter. I almost crashed into four joys, but I had managed to swerve my scooter out of the way.

"Hey, watch where you boys are going. I'm gonna be late thanks to you."

"Watch where you're going, purple eyes," the brown haired boy with dark purple eyes retorted.

"Speak for yourself. You've got darker purple eyes than me."

"Please don't fight, Kaito. My apologizes for my brother. He's a hothead. Were new around here. I'm Shin," the blonde boy with blue eyes said.

"You look familiar. But then again, I see things a lot. I'm Jaz Utonium. You go to Sakura High?"

"Yes. Oh, here are my other brothers, Hayato and Yamato."

"You sure you four are brothers. My dad's a scientist, and I'm pretty sure red eyes and purple eyes are uncommon unless..."

"Unless what, girly?" Hayato, the black haired boy with green eyes, asked.

"Nothing. Unless you know Greek."

"What does that have to anything?" Yamato, the orange haired boy with red eyes, asked impatiently.

"Everything. Come on, I'll show you the way."

* * *

At school

"Well, here we are."

"Jaz!" Miyako's voice said, coming closer.

"Miyako-chan! Sorry I'm late. Where's Kaoru-chan and Momoko-chan?"

"Karou-chan's in the bathroom and Momoko-chan is somewhere. I don't know!" she giggled.

"Oh, yeah! Miyako-chan, these are Shin-kun, Kaito-kun, Hayato-kun, and Yamato-kun. They're new and I almost crashed into them."

"I told you to stop going so fast. Anyway, nice to meet you boys!"

"Miyako, Jaz, are these boys giving you trouble?" Kaoru asked, a fist in hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Kaoru-chan, you are way too obsessed with wrestling."

"What can I say? I'm the only girl out of three rowdy children of a wrestler. My brothers and dad rub off me," she said, shrugging.

I felt a pain at my throat, but it wasn't internally. it was coming from my necklace, the one a dear friend gave. I touched my locket and felt fire.

"No," I whispered.

"What's wrong, Jaz?" Miyako asked worriedly.

"Blayze's necklace. It's burning," I replied meekly.

"How is that possible? How can a necklace burn without fire?" Kaoru asked.

"I told you. Blayze has powers. He made this locket so it can burn whenever he's around, but he's been." I paused. It was painful talking about him, my best friend. "He's been dead for almost six years. Unless he-"

My cell rang. It was Ken. He sounded very terrified.

"Ken, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"White... guy... held... brown... stone...and...gold...medallion...Blayze...is...ali ve..."

And with that the phone went dead.


End file.
